


[有尔]滤镜

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 纯意识流（？）短打
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 1





	[有尔]滤镜

\--

王嘉尔在看他。

如果描述的更准确一点，是王嘉尔刚喝完一口啤酒，突然叫金有谦的名字，侧过头笑着看他，明亮的眼睛在夜晚看起来如此闪烁。

但如果要金有谦来形容——他断开视线，回过头来看手里的啤酒罐。他想，是王嘉尔喝过酒后微红的脸颊泛出浅浅的热度，被夜风拂过皮肤，又卷起一丝暖暖的酒味儿送到他的面上来。天空泛着倦意，耸立的高楼撑住它即将阖上的眼皮，外墙上的灯光七彩变幻，强力穿透夜幕弥漫着朦胧云雾的瞳孔。在这短暂定格的几秒钟里，金有谦的灵魂得以脱身出宿舍的小阳台，万物的动作被无限放慢拉长，他几乎可以用肉眼看见时间走动的姿态。头顶的天空疾速的蔓延扩张，张开幽深的口腔吞没所有未知的空间，伸出触手抚摸光年之外的陌生星球。某种东西在闪烁，金有谦眯起眼睛，观察到一颗恒星在竭力燃烧，然后越过如此遥远的距离，为这一刻，这一秒，送来一丝冰凉的星光，月亮在旋转中沾染太阳的能量，抱紧了它，将难耐的热度折射出清冷的余辉。而城市夜景中的亿万霓虹，和天幕上的每一颗星星点点，它们的存在，不过是为了在王嘉尔黑色瞳孔的环状边缘点缀出一粒光亮。但那光亮又瞬间被淹没了，暗淡下来，陪衬在他眼底独自闪烁的星火边。金有谦并不相信人类的眼睛会自我秉烛，但或许是那一点点啤酒足以让他头昏脑胀，导致自己几乎确信着看见了某团橙色的火光，明亮得像甜橙的汁水与焦糖的黏，又淡到像开水蒸腾出的热气。他忍不住再次转头去看王嘉尔。酒精的摄入让他眼眶发红，眸子蒙上一层水雾，瞧过来的时候仿佛是在隔着薄帘看他，湿润微凉，以至于连最简单的笑意都沾染上别样的情绪。金有谦看着他弯起来的眉眼，兀自读出世界上最遥远，又最深重的温柔。

团里的忙内喝干净罐子里剩下的最后一口啤酒。

“我成年了，”他想，“我终于也到了可以喝酒的年纪。”

人是应该随着时间成长的，在不同的年纪经历不同的阶段，最后到达成熟。至少常理是这么认为。所以金有谦长大了，也改变了。但连他自己都很难说清这种改变是因为成长而带来的自然变化，还是“应该成熟“的那支拐杖在不断敲打脚后跟，撵得他不敢回头。不想再被贴上“幼稚”的标签，他被束住一只脚，另一只脚只好更加不按章法的向前跑着，留下长串杂乱的脚印，很多以前能轻易说出口的话结成胸腔里的百转千回，锁在喉头难以吐露。

他眨眨眼睛，看见王嘉尔在冲着他笑。

“我长大了，”金有谦想“我长大了。”

他握紧手里的铝罐子，打定主意不去回应。

但或许是晚风太好，也许是氛围太妙。

“想什么呢？”

王嘉尔突然凑过来，抬起手抚摸他的额头，将搭在眼睛上的刘海掀过去，然后贴近了，吻他。

-FIN-


End file.
